Cari Angin
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Eng, aku cuma mau ... mau ... mau cari angin. Iyah, cari angin. Kamu gak usah ikut. Aku bentar aja. Dah,"/"Cari angin lagi? Jangan lama-lama, nanti masuk angin!"/"Ino mah modus cari angin. Cari angin apanya? pacaran sama Sai, iya."/"Gak usah di sana. Belum cukup umur,"/Tentang mereka, remaja labil yang 'katanya' kemah pelantikan OSIS./fict gak nyambung, buat kak no-pinkuhime/RnR?


**Cari Angin**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo, nista, **pendek,** etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun seluruh calon OSIS kelas sepuluh Konoha Gakuen yang mengikuti pelantikan OSIS di bumi perkemahan ini belum berpikir untuk istirahat barang sejenak. Padahal sudah sedari tadi pagi mereka beraktifitas, belum lagi besok mereka harus mendaki gunung dan pelantikan. Tapi, begitulah mereka. Sangat bersemangat akan kegiatan ini. Maksudnya semangat ikut kegiatan ini, biar yang pacarnya sesama OSIS, bisa berduaan.

"Ehm, aku keluar sebentar ya," Pamit Ino.

"Eh, tunggu bentar. Mau ke mana?" Sakura menahan lengan Ino. "Boleh ikut gak?"

Ino menggeleng. "Eng, aku cuma mau ... mau ... mau cari angin. Iyah, cari angin. Kamu gak usah ikut. Aku bentar aja. Dah," Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ino langsung keluar dari tenda yang berisi sebelas orang itu.

Karin menatap bingung ke arah tempat Ino keluar tadi. "Cari angin?" Perempuan berkaca mata merah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **~Cari Angin~**

Sai dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Keluar ya bro."

Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya melihat Sai yang terburu-buru. "Ngapain?"

"Cari angin." Ucap Sai. Kemudian dia langsung keluar dari tenda begitu saja.

Suigetsu menatap sinis punggung Sai yang sudah berada di luar tenda. "Cari angin? cih."

 **~Cari Angin~**

"Sakura, aku keluar juga ya." Karin bangkit dan membawa senternya.

Sakura buru-buru menarik tangan Karin. "Eh, mau ke mana? Aku ikut." Sakura juga bangkit.

Karin menekan bahu Sakura sehingga sahabatnya itu terduduk kembali. "Gak usah. Kamu jaga tenda gih, sama Tenten dan Temari." Karin mengerling ke arah dua orang di pojok tenda yang sibuk mengobrol sambil melihat sebuah ponsel. Macam-macamnya sih, lagi _fangirling_ an.

"Tapi kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

Karin membuka resleting tenda. "Mau liat orang cari angin."

Sakura cengo.

 **~Cari Angin~**

"Bro, keluar juga ya." Suigetsu berdiri.

"Cari angin juga?" Tanya Sasuke.

Suigetsu menggeleng. "Liat orang cari angin."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **~Cari Angin~**

Sakura sedang duduk sambil memainkan senternya, saat Ino dan Karin kembali memasuki tenda.

"Karin, aku bosan di tenda. Bagaimana kalian bisa betah di sini. Seharusnya kalian bersenang-senang," Protes Ino.

Ino berdiri, bersiap-siap keluar lagi. "Aku keluar lagi ya."

Karin mendengus sinis. "Cari angin lagi? Jangan lama-lama, nanti masuk angin!"

Ino memutar mata. "Hm," Dan dia pun berlalu begitu saja, walaupun dia tahu, kalau Karin tengah menyindirnya.

"Emang kenapa _sih_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ino modus cari angin. Cari angin apanya? pacaran sama Sai, iya. Makanya tadi aku paksa dia masuk ke tenda lagi. Eh, langsung keluar lagi. Dasar," Cibir Karin.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Karin berdiri dan mengambil senternya lagi, kali ini sekaligus jaketnya.

"Mau ke mana lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mau jagain orang nyari angin, supaya gak masuk angin. Dah ya." Karin pun berlalu begitu saja, sama dengan Ino.

Sakura cengo-lagi-.

 **~Cari Angin~**

Sakura hanya bisa merengut kesal, sambil tiduran di dalam tenda yang tanahnya tak begitu rata. Wajar, namanya juga ngediriin tenda di atas tanah. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah tak mau ikut pelantikan OSIS ini, karena ia dengar-dengar juga, kegiatan ini tidak wajib bagi calon OSIS yang akan dilantik. Toh, kalau sudah lolos tes OSIS, itu berarti sudah OSIS resmi.

Ia melihat Tenten dan Temari yang sedang teriak-teriak _a la_ orang _fangirlingan_. Mendengus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar tenda, -tendanya dibuka begitu saja-. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Ada yang pacaran, ada yang foto-foto, ada juga yang sekedar mengelilingi daerah perkemahan sambil memakan cemilan.

Kali ini Karin dan Ino belum kembali juga. Merasa sangat bosan, Sakura bangkit dan mengambil senternya. Kalau teman-temannya semua keluar, hoh, mana bisa dia berdiam di tenda seperti ini saja. Harus senang-senang juga, lah.

Dengan semangat '45 Sakura melangkah keluar tenda. "Tenten, Temari, aku keluar bentar ya," Pamitnya, diiringi dengan anggukan dari Tenten dan Temari.

Sakura menghirup udara malam kuat-kuat. "Aaah ..., pantas banyak yang keluar." Ia melangkah pelan, rencananya ingin mencari kedua temannya yang keluyuran meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dalam tenda tadi.

Sakura melihat banyak sendal di depan pintu mess, tempat beberapa guru dan kakak kelas tidur malam ini. Ia mencoba mengintip ke dalamnya. Matanya mengerjap polos saat ternyata banyak sekali orang di dalam mess. Ada yang sedang membuat mie instan, ada juga yang sekadar menonton televisi bersama guru. Ada pula yang hanya duduk menghangatkan badan-di luar memang dingin-.

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Tadi siapa yang bilang kepadanya, kalau tidak ada yang boleh memasuki mess selain guru dan kakak kelas?! Kurang ajar. Ah, sudahlah, ia pun tak selera memasuki mess yang penuh itu. Sakura kembali berjalan dengan satu tangan memegang senter, dan satu tangan lagi di letakkan di lehernya. Malam di sini memang dingin. Sialnya dia tak bawa jaket atau apa pun itu yang bisa menghalau hawa dingin ke tubuhnya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat ia berjengit kaget. "Sakura," Panggil orang itu.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. "Eh, Sa-Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya cowok yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kalau kata Sakura sih, mereka hanya berteman biasa. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang. Orang-orang menganggap mereka sedang PDKT. Kalau bertanya tentang perasaan Sakura? Ehm, itu sih rahasia.

"Hn, ngapain keluar malam-malam gini? Gak pakai jaket lagi," Ujar Sasuke.

Bisa dirasakannya hangat perlahan menjalar ke tubuhnya, dan ternyata itu berasal dari jaket Sasuke yang disampirkan ke bahunya. "E-Eh, aku ... aku ..."

"Cari angin juga? Sama siapa, emangnya?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada agak sinis.

Sakura menggeleng, dari nada bicara Sasuke saja ia sudah mengetahui kalau Sasuke mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. "Enggak, Cuma mau cari temanku yang keluar, dua orang. Yang satu nyari angin, yang satu jagain orang cari angin," Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ya udah, sama aku aja nyarinya."

Dan yah, banyak orang-orang yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menggoda, karena jalan berdua sambil bergandeng tangan di tengah gelapnya malam. Tak jarang pula ada yang sengaja menyenter mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Oh, jangan ditanya, mereka sama sekali tidak perduli dan terus saja berjalan mencari kedua sahabat masing-masing. Mata mereka melotot saat melihat dua pasangan sedang bermesraan. Karin dan Suigetsu cekikikan sedangkan Ino dan Sai, ehemciumanehem.

"Ino, cari angin. Karin, jagain Ino cari angin." Sakura mengangguk. Ini ya, cari angin? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap Sasuke. "Kita ngapain?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari tempat dua pasangan itu. "Gak usah di sana. Belum cukup umur," Kata Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Mereka berdua menatap bintang yang bertabur di langit. Mata Sakura berbinar menatapnya. Sasuke mengambil tindakan, merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Mau jadi pacar aku?" Sasuke merutuki kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itu apa coba? Kalimat absurd buat nembak cewek?! Ingatkan Sasuke menghukum mulutnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke ..."

"Tenang aja, kita gak cari angin ataupun ngejagain orang cari angin kayak mereka," Ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya ... udah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

INI SAMPAH APA LAGI? xD wkwkwk, tiba-tiba aja tangan saya ngetik dan ngepublish sendiri. Beneran, /ditendang. **Rencananya bakalan buat sequel, SasuSaku pasangan OSIS yang sibuk** gitu. Tapi, tergantung kalau ada yang mau dan saya rasa nyambung sih. Huahaha /plak.

Yah, ini terispirasi dari pelantikan OSIS, yang udah agak lama kemaren sih /apasih.

Btw, ini one shoot terpanjang kedua setelah 'Halaman Belakang Buku Sejarah'

 **Jangan tabok saya plis.**

 **Review?**


End file.
